Sentimientos secretos
by Ruka Jimotoraku
Summary: Lucy esconde un pequeño cofre en su departamento, Natsu y Happy en una de sus tantas visitan lo encuentran, ¿la ira de Lucy los alcanzara? o ¿pediran ayuda para descubrir el pequeño "secreto" de Lucy?, como sea la furia de Lucy caerá en alguien. [Reto para el maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island]
Hola aquí Ruka, después de muchísimo tiempo, aquí traigo un nuevo one-shot esta vez de Fairy Tail, un anime que me encanta y recomiendo muchísimo :D.

Le agradezco muchísimo a aquellos que comentaron, dieron follow y favorito a mis otras dos historias y les digo que estoy pensando hacer otro capítulo de Silencio entre costuras así que allí nos leemos, besos.

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este one-shot participa en el reto maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island.

…

 **Sentimientos secretos.**

¿Qué pensarían si les digo que Lucy Heartfilia maga de espíritus estelares perteneciente al gremio número uno y más escandaloso de todo Fiore, tiene en su habitación un tesoro escondido?

-PUM- se escuchó un golpe seco en aquella cabaña oscura en el bosque.

-Aaaahhhh porque ha sido eso idiota cubo de hielo, ya verás- grita con una mano en su cara una de las figuras.

-Ha sido por imbécil, ¿esa es la estupidez para la que nos reuniste?, por un cuento- grita parándose otra de las figuras desarmando el pequeño círculo en el que estaban reunidos.

-Mira maldito exhibicionista no es un cuento es la verdad pero es obvio que alguien como tú, no lo entiende- dijo parándose también la figura a la que golpearon.

-A que te refieres a alguien como yo ojos rasgados- desde lo que quedo del círculo los observaban otras cuatro figuras y a una de ellas le saltaba una vena en la frente.

-Que más podría ser ojos caídos, a un idiota de primera.

-Quieres pelea flama con patas.

-Cuando quieras stripper- ya tenían sus cabezas pegadas echando chispas y….

-¡PAM!, ¡ZAS!, ¡PAFF!, ¡BRUMMMM!...

-Aaaaahhhhhh- se escuchó un grito más agudo y las luces se encendieron mostrando una escena un poco común aunque rara; Erza tenía en su mano izquierda a un Gray que levantaba de un pie y estrellaba su cabeza contra el piso mientras aplastaba a Natsu con su pie derecho.

-Erza-san por favor déjelos- grito una muy asustada Wendy, enserio muy asustada por su compañera peli escarlata.

-Sino los controlo ahora Wendy, destruirán este lugar- mascullo molesta Erza mientras seguía con su labor "protectora".

-Jumm valla, ¿qué no pueden parar de pelear nunca?- dice una gata blanca con un poco de molestia.

-No les prestes atención Charle, ¿quieres?- le ofreció un pescado un sonriente exceed azul.

-Ya te dije que no Happy- le puso una palma en alto.

-Uuuuhhh- baja el pescado y la cabecita.

-Ah, no te preocupes Happy a Charle no le gusta mucho el pescado ¿Por qué mejor no te lo comes tú?-

-Aye sir, tienes razón Wendy- comento muy feliz (de nuevo) Happy y metiendo todo el pescado a su boca.

-Bueno ahora sí, dime Natsu que es eso de lo que nos querías hablar- dijo ya Erza tranquila volviéndose a sentar en el suelo después de soltar a Natsu y Gray.

-Aaaaahhhh- se soba la cabeza Natsu- es eso Erza en el cuarto de Lucy hay un tesoro secreto- todos se vuelven a sus respectivos lugares.

-y si están secreto ¿cómo sabes de él?, he Natsu- pregunta algo irónico Gray.

-Pues porque Happy y yo lo encontramos.

-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con que Natsu-san nos arrastrara aquí y apagara las luces?- pregunta una confundida Wendy.

-Más vale que te expliques bien Natsu- Dijo seria Erza.

-Natsu solo quería ser dramático al contarlo, por eso hiso su rara presentación- dijo Happy con su patita arriba.

-Oye- se quejó el Dragón Slayer- ah, bueno no importa, lo importante es que ayer con Happy…

 _Flash back._

 _-Oe, Happy estoy aburrido- comento Natsu acostado en la cama de Lucy._

 _-Aye, yo también porque será que Lucy no llega, dijo que solo iría a pedirle un libro a Levy- Happy también estaba acostado en la cama._

 _-De seguro se quedó con ella viendo otros 10 libros, ya sabes cómo es- dijo levantando los hombros y parándose de la cama._

 _-Ayeee…..- mirando a Natsu -¿Qué haces Natsu?- pregunta Happy parándose._

 _-Jejejeje, ¿porque no vemos si encontramos algo interesante por aquí?- sonrió malicioso._

 _-Ayeee- dijo Happy sobando sus manos como los malos de películas._

 _En media hora y Lucy no llegaba, el departamento ya parecía la casa de Natsu pues nuestros "intrusos" "revisaron" por no decir husmear y destruir cada habitación, sin mencionar que seguían con su tarea de "des aburrimiento"._

 _-Oe, mira lo que encontré Natsu- dijo el exceed mostrando un pequeño cofre cerrado._

 _-Mmmmm- lo miraba de todos lados Natsu por arriba, debajo, de lado, diagonal…._

 _-¿Qué crees que tenga dentro, he Natsu?_

 _-No lo sé, pero ¿dónde lo encontraste Happy?- Natsu seguía analizándolo._

 _-De allí debajo- señalo de bajo del cajón de Lucy._

 _-Bueno solo hay una manera de saber que tiene dentro- dijo Natsu envolviendo su mano en fuego y mandando un manotazo al cofre, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarlo con su mano…._

 _-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASO AQUÍ- grito hecha una fiera una rubia en la puerta de su "precioso" hogar._

 _-Aaahhh, Natsu llego Lucy mejor vámonos, ella molesta se parece mucho a Erza- dijo temblando nuestro pequeño gato._

 _A Natsu le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda -Si no se parece Happy, puede ser peor._

 _-NATSU, HAPPY, SE QUE SON USTEDES-grito Lucy mientras daba pasos que sonaban por todas partes hacia su cuarto._

 _-Vámonos- Happy dio un mini gritico mientras guardaba el cofre en su lugar._

 _-Aye sir- Natsu cargo a Happy y salto por la ventana y cuando Lucy entro a su cuarto…._

 _-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, NATSU, HAPPY HIJOS DE…. Kya- al entrar Lucy resbalo y cayo de cara al suelo -pero que es….-toma lo que la hiso caer y su cara se tiñe rojo Erza, apretándolo -HIJOS DE PUTA._

 _-Eso no se dice Lucy- le reprocha Happy._

 _Lucy se levanta y corre a la ventana -Ahora verán- brinca y cae de pie en la calle._

 _-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH, CORRE HAPPY._

 _-AYE SIR._

 _Y por las calles de Magnolia se puede ver a Natsu y Happy corriendo siendo perseguidos por un demonio rubio._

 _Fin flash back._

-Ja, así que esos quejidos que escuchamos Wendy y yo ayer por la plaza eran ustedes.

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja, Lucy debió darles una buena paliza jajajajajajajajaja- se burla escandalosamente Gray.

-Mejor cállate paleta helada- grito furibundo Natsu.

-Aye sir.

-Pero ¿que era con lo que se cayó Lucy-san?

-Ah, eso era su ropa interior- dice Happy todo tranquilo levantando la mano.

-YA, cállense todos- todos se paralizaron en su lugar debido al grito de Erza –Mmmm, así que Lucy tiene un cofre escondido.

Natsu reacciona –Eso, Deberíamos ir a ver qué es lo que esconde ahí.

-Oe cabeza de cerilla, aun no entiendo porque nos lo dices a todos nosotros si ustedes dos pudieron haber vuelto solos a revisar.

Natsu y Happy sudaron -Ah, bueno… es que, es, lo que pasa….- mira hacia otro lado.

-He, no me digas que Natsu-san y Happy tienen miedo de que Lucy-san los vuelva a descubrir- estos dos se congelaron en su sitio.

-Jum, por lo visto si están asustados- Charle levanto una ceja.

Erza los miro y sonrió -Es comprensible, cuando Lucy está enfadada puede causar mucho miedo, realmente se vuelve aterradora, así que inteligente mente están pidiendo apoyo, buena idea chicos- dijo muy tranquila Titania mientras a todos los presentes les corrió una gotita por la cabeza.

-¿A quien me recuerda lo aterradora?- murmuro por lo bajo Gray.

-¿Dijiste algo Gray?- pregunta igual de tranquila Erza.

-EH, no, nada Erza, solo, ejem, bueno que esperamos vallamos a revisar de una buena vez ese cofre- se levanta rápidamente.

-Aye sir- todos los demás se levantan y salen con dirección a la casa de Lucy.

Ya en casa de Lucy.

-Happy saca el cofre, jejejeje- dice Natsu sobando sus manos.

-Aye- contesta Happy de la misma manera que Natsu.

-Oye Natsu como sabias que Lucy no iba a estar en casa- pregunta Erza.

-Bueno ella siempre sale de casa a las 3 hacer lo que sea, ir a la plaza, comprar algo, ir a casa de Levy- contesta despreocupado Natsu con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-Natsu-san conoce muy bien a Lucy-san.

-Le guussssstaaaaa- dice Happy mientras jala el cofre fuera de su lugar.

-NO MOLESTES Y CALLA- grita Natsu con un diminuto sonrojo que nadie noto.

-Parece más bien que la acosa, entrando a su casa sin permiso todo el tiempo, jum- Charle voltea la cabeza.

-¿Y que estamos haciendo todos incluso tú en este momento Charle?- nótese el sarcasmo de Gray.

-Yo estoy acompañando a Wendy y no estoy metida aquí siempre- frunce el ceño.

-Ya paren ustedes- dice Happy mientras termina de sacar el cofre -bueno ¿qué les parece?

-Jum, es bastante interesante, bueno vamos a abrirlo- Erza aparece una de sus espadas, la acomoda y….

-ESPERA ERZA/ERZA-SAN-gritan todos.

-Eh, que pasa.

-Bueno Erza-san no cree que exagera un poco, jejeje- Wendy le baja la mano con la espada.

-Por qué lo dices.

-Bueno es que…- Gray se rasca la cabeza.

-Esa espada es demasiado grande, vas a destruirlo y también lo que sea que haya dentro- Charle se cruza de brazos.

-Ah, ya veo, está bien- Erza desaparece su espada de fuego (es la espada de su armadura emperatriz del fuego).

-Oye Gray, mejor tu crea una llave- le dice Happy apuntando la cerradura del cofre.

-De acuerdo- Gray se agacha y mira la cerradura -mmm… ya está- dice creando la llave en sus manos.

-Bien, vamos a ver que hay dentro- dice muy emocionado Natsu.

Gray mete la llave y abre el cofre, al hacerlo todos se acercan… abre la tapa despacio… y un brillo blando los ilumina y….

-¿Pero qué es esto?- grita Natsu sacando parte de lo que hay en el cofre y mirándolo por todas partes, los demás también sacan algo.

-Pensé que abría algo mas- dice Wendy mirando lo que tenía en manos.

-Era de suponer de esta maga- dice de la misma manera Charle.

-Jum, tal y como el otro que abrimos aquella vez- dijo Gray con decepción en su tono.

-¿Pero porque Lucy guarda tanto papel doblado?- Happy miraba si no había más en el cofre.

-No es papel doblado Happy, parecen notas y talvez algunos escritos- Erza miraba lo que había en los papeles que ella tenía.

-Es cierto, miren esta dice: _no sé qué es lo que me pasa últimamente, no puedo estar a su lado sin ponerme nerviosa, es extraño pero agradable_ \- lee Wendy en voz alta.

-Mmm, esta solo dice: _esto no puede estar pasándome con él_ \- revisa Gray.

-Todas tienen escrito o solo una línea o un párrafo- Happy miraba varias en el piso.

-EH, miren esta, esta sellada y todo, ¿qué es lo que tendrá?- Natsu tenía en su mano una carta cerrada con sello y firmada con el nombre de Lucy, que iba a abrir…

-PERO QUE CREES QUE HACES- grito Lucy arrebatándole la carta de la mano a Natsu, asustando a todos con su repentina aparición.

-Aaahh, no nos asustes así Lucy- Natsu retrocedió un paso.

-AH, no hagas eso, como apareces de la nada- le gruño Gray.

-Es mi casa puedo hacer lo que quiera, más bien ustedes que hacen aquí de metidos y mucho más revisando mis cosas.

-Ah, lo sentimos Lucy-san, solo no se enoje.

-Mmmmmm- Lucy los miraba a todos con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento Lucy, mira que revisar tus cosas privadas de esta manera, a pesar de ser tu compañera no respete tu privacidad, puedes golpearme- le dijo Erza con el puño cerrado igual que sus ojos.

-Ah, no, no es necesario Erza- Lucy levando ambas palmas y relajo su cara -pero eso sí, que están haciendo chicos con mis borradores- les pregunto extrañada.

-¿Borradores?- preguntaron todos.

-No serán cartas de amooorrrr Lushi- Happy la miro con sus patitas en la boca y Natsu detrás frunció el ceño.

-No, borradores- Lucy lo miraba aburrida, y con su muy bien disimulado sonrojo.

-He, ¿borradores de qué?- como siempre Gray ya se había quitado la camisa.

-De mis manuscritos, de que más iban a ser idiota- Lucy ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y Charle noto eso.

-Bueno lo mejor será que nosotros nos vallamos Wendy- Charle le tomo la mano y la guiaba a la puerta.

-He, porque lo dices Charl…

-GRAY, MALDITA SEA NO TE DESNUDES EN MI CASA, Y NATSU YA DEJA DE VER MIS COSAS- grito Lucy lanzándole uno de sus zapatos a cada uno que les dio de lleno en la cara.

-OE, pero no tienes que golpearme- Gray se agacho para no recibir otro golpe.

-AH, Lucy ya deja eso- grita Natsu con la mano en la cara justo donde le quedo una marca de tacón.

-Lucy porque esta hoja dice: _idiota pirómano me gustas_ \- Happy le mostro la hoja -no será más bien que te gusta alguien.

Lucy le quito la hoja y la apretó volviéndola puño en su mano, bajo la mirada y temblaba levemente.

-Lucy-san por favor cálmese- Wendy caminaba despacio hacia la salida del cuarto donde estaba Charle, para escapar de la ira de la rubia que se estaba acumulando, aunque alguien al parecer no noto esto.

-O… oe, Lucy tu verdad ¿usas esto?- pregunto una muy sonrojada Erza con un bra de Lucy muy provocativo en manos.

Y eso fue todo, Lucy exploto.

-YA BASTA, DEJEN DE REVISAR MIS COSAS Y FUERA DE MI CASA GRUPO DE GILIPOLLAS- el grito de Lucy fue tan fuerte que hasta sus espíritus estelares temblaron en su mundo -SI NO QUIEREN QUE LES ROMPA LA CARA LARGO AHORA.

Y bueno eso basto para que: una muy aterrorizada Wendy saliera corriendo por la puerta con Charle gritando por las calles: **LO SENTIMOS DEMONIO-SAN** , Gray y Erza chocaran en su intento de huida, haciendo que esta tirara por accidente lo que Lucy tenía sobre su amado escritorio, y este tumbara su cajón de ropa, haciéndolo caer sobre Happy que luego salió como hojita debajo de él y voló por la ventana mientras estos dos se tiraban de cara por la misma, ninguno mirando atrás solo concentrándose en huir de esa maga con gran aura oscura en ese momento; tan concentrados estaban escapando todos que no se dieron cuenta que un mago peli rosa se quedó allí parado con la mirada seria, bueno hasta que nuestra enrabiada maga lo noto.

-Bueno y tú que Natsu es que no me oíste, LARGO- lo dijo fuerte y amenazadoramente lento Lucy mientras se acercaba al mago.

-No me iré de aquí, hasta que no me digas que es esto- Natsu lo dijo con el ceño fruncido y más serio de lo normal, mostrándole uno de los papeles a Lucy.

-He, pero de que va esa actitud tan seria de repente Natsu, y eso ya se los dije solo es uno de mis tantos otros borradores para mis escritos- le dijo levantando una ceja.

-No te creo, o en una tus historias vas a decir: _Lucy D. Heartfilia,_ además parece que le pusiste mucho tiempo escribiendo este nombre- le señalo el papel donde decía con letra cursiva el nombre y muy bien decorado, resaltando en el papel aunque claro decía algo más arriba para que el Dragón Slayer se pusiera de esa manera.

-Solo es una idea, y si yo quiero puedo ponerle mi nombre a uno de mis personajes- le intenta quitar la hoja, pero Natsu la alza.

-No soy tan estúpido Lucy, en la parte de arriba dice: _Talvez algún día pueda llamarme a mí misma con este nombre que algún día sueño pueda tener_ , quiero saber ahora cuál es ese apellido que quieres- Natsu la miraba molesto sin alzar la voz.

Lucy le miro confundida, pero suavizo su mirar y le dijo dulcemente -Natsu solo es un borrador, solo utilice mi nombre para probar esa idea, nada más- tomo la hoja y la doblo.

-Mmm, está bien, eso espero- refunfuño.

-Ya tranquilízate- Lucy se dio la vuelta y empezó a recoger sus papeles para guardarlos nuevamente -hmp o no me digas que estas celoso- le hecho una mirada a Natsu para luego voltearse a seguir recogiendo, lo dijo con un tono de burla aunque también con una pisca anhelante bien disimulada para la mayoría, pero no para nuestro Dragón.

-SI, no me gusta que pienses en otros chicos- lo dijo fuerte para que ella pudiera escucharlo y luego salto por la ventana con una gran sonrisa.

Lucy se quedó helada ante eso y volteo rápidamente hacia la ventana para toparse que el mago corría en dirección a su propia casa, una pequeña sonrisa con un sonrojo apareció en su rostro y se apoyó en una mano para con la otra sacar del bolsillo de su falda la carta sellada que le quito al chico y observarla un rato, pues en esa carta estaba su mayor secreto ante todos y medio para el Dragón Slayer, el único escrito de todas esas hojas de ese cofrecito en el que pudo poner todos sus sentimientos y tras leerlo y confirmarse a sí misma que cada letra era lo que sus sentimientos podían expresar con palabras, lo sello para darse valor cada que lo veía y asegurarse de que en definitiva le diría a aquel hombre del que se enamoró perdidamente lo que sentía, claro no sería una confesión muy ensayada pues en el sobre lo que había escrito no tenía mucho sentido eran las maneras en que la hacía sentir y como quería estar a su lado siempre, el día que se confesara a Natsu Dragneel le diría lo que su corazón le mandara y esperaba el sintiera igual, pues no lo tenía muy seguro pero Natsu ya le había dicho que ella era de lo más importante que tenía en su vida y aunque en esa ocasión ninguno confirmo del todo sus sentimientos, ambos sabían que había algo grande entre ellos.

Mientras tanto en casa de Natsu.

-Oí, Natsu que bueno que llegaste pensé que la ira de Lucy te había atrapado- dijo Happy mientras comía un pescado sentado en la hamaca.

-Sí, valla que se te nota lo preocupado- dijo sarcástico -pero mira que no, solo estaba confirmando algo importante- esta vez lo dijo con una sonrisa plantada en la cara.

-Que, no me digas que, ya por fin te confesaste a Lucy- decía más animado Happy.

-Pues no aun no, pero créeme que ya pronto lo hare- decía feliz y sonrojado Natsu levantando su pulgar.

-Aye sir, pero entonces ¿qué confirmaste Natsu?

-Que Lucy piensa en mí- dijo Natsu mostrándole un papel a Happy, donde decía bien decorado y en cursiva: _Natsu Dragneel_ , con un corazón que lo acompañaba.

-Jejejeje, eso es obvio que ambos se gustan, no entiendo como los demás no se dan cuenta- dijo con una sonrisa y cruzado de brazos Happy mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Jajajajaaja y me dicen idiota a mí.

En definitiva Natsu Dragneel podría ser descuidado y a veces hasta tonto en ciertos temas, pero con lo que respecta a Lucy Heartfilia estaba totalmente seguro de lo que sentía y eso no era otra cosa que amor, y muy pronto se lo diría y valla a que otro imbécil se le acerque lo que le sucede al desgraciado, porque ya pronto Lucy estaría a su lado como su novia y le diría todo lo que sentía y más.

-Sabes Happy.

-¿Si?

-ESTOY ENSCENDIDO.

-AYE SIR.

… **...**


End file.
